The Frozen memories and the frozen time
by riku the seeker of darkness
Summary: Not all Gray's past been revealed...now is the time for the new arc has begun. new enemies will re-appear from the past to the present while Gray struggling to keeps all his past locked in the void, and what is Lucy real relationship with Gray that he keep secret? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Chapther 1**

**Gray P.O.V:**

"Yawn…" as I yawned, I sat on of the bar stools and ordered my usual drink from Mirajane and then continued to watching the antics of the members of the Fairy tail…which sometimes I wondered when master Makarov will scolding them for destroying the guild's furniture (which will be unlikely he will scold them). The members done what they usually do like the event on the Grand Magic Tournament, the fights with dragons and the battle with Zeref and his Demons army didn't even happened before, like the flame brain and Gajeel fighting while destroying some of the tables and chairs, and floors part or like Cana drinking on big barrel full of alcohol or like Levy and Lucy laughing while scolding both the flame brain and Gajeel for their fight (which happened with an unknown reasons) and discussing books and the story Lucy wrote.

"Here your order Gray…" said Mirajane while putting down my order near me "thanks…" after I thanking her, I sipped some of my black and bitter hot coffee (which I always like to drink in the first thing in the morning) and keep watching the antics of the ridiculous so called and self-proclaimed leader of the team I part with.

After the fight with Gajeel, the flame brain a.k.a Natsu dragneel and our own celestial spirit mage in a debate on where should the go for their date this Sunday or so what I could heard from here…I never thought that Lucy could fall in love with that idiot, but then again Natsu maybe always in love with Lucy… I mean between all of us within this guild only Natsu always quick on losing temper when Lucy in danger or even being hurt, while me and the others did care…Natsu always the one who the first rescue Lucy or help her when she in trouble and that said otherwise with Lucy too.

I never really into a romantic relationships with someone nor do I care I'm into one…and in this guild maybe I'm the only one who still single…the Flame brain has Lucy, Gajeel with Levy, Lissana has Freed, Laxus with Mirajane, and then lyon starting dating Juvia heck even Romeo started dating Wendy!

After I had the last sip of my beloved morning coffee suddenly the guild front door being opened (with a kick) which takes all member attention at the door that being kicked, which reveala cloaked man and Mest or now known as Doranbolt (which I suspected that Doranbolt was the one who kicked the door)

"Ah…mest-kun welcome…what a member of the magic council wants with us?" said master Makarov while drinking his beer with his jolly act, "right…actually I come for a request not as a member of the council but a personal request" stared Doranbolt with a serious tone that catch master Makarov attention, as master frowning he asked "then… what did you want, doranbolt?" as its looks like he waiting for this question he then nodding to the cloaked man and then answered master question "right…actually I want you all to hide this man from the council" "and what did this man done that the council wants his head?" "nothing except if you count for trying destroying the world, bring hoards of demons, etc….."

"that's enough doranbolt-san, I will be the one to explain from here on" As he said the man remove his cloak…which reveal Zeref.

_**N/A:**_** What do you think? I know it's rather short but please gimme some review 'kay? (Even this N.A is rather short don you all think so too?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Gray P.O.V**

After Zeref removed his cloak all the Fairy tail members in attack mode except me who eating my beloved delicious mint cake while both Gajeel and Natsu who instantly launching their dragon breaths at zeref who then repealed their attacks and then knocked both dragon slayers up to the wall and then walk towards me…

As he sit down beside me he then asked "you are….Silver's son am I correct?" "what of it? It's there a problem?" replayed me "no…just curious" Zeref Answered but still carefully staring at me like he know something only he knew with a small smile still on his face. After 15 minutes silent, both flame brain and iron brain woke up from their 'dreamy' slumber and then both started questioning with cursing (more like they yelling and cursing) "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! !#*$%?**" or something like that (N/A: I dare not repeat them for the sake those who still underage and innocent reader out there who read this story *a bow for this scene* once again sorry) with their fists raised at Zeref.

After another 5 more minutes of yelling g and cursing master Makarov decided to ended the yelling and cursing 'tournament' by hitting both of them with his enlarged arm and then with a big sigh he then asked Zeref with a blank face "what brought the great Black wizard here at Fairy tail who 'killed' you? "it's depend…first answer this :can you trust me?" "depended on what your purpose and your explanations after this" "….." with the silent answer from Zeref is the sign of the short round of debate. As we waiting for Zeref explanations, I ordered another drinks this time 2 glasses of herb tea and told mirajane gave one glass for Zeref (hey! Don't look at me like that…even he was a bad guy we still need hospitality toward a guest!), after Mirajane done with my orders she then put down one glass near me and another near Zeref with he said a small thank you at Mirajane.

After draw a deep breath Zeref then explained "before my demons army attacked I once said to acnologia 'I had no reason to come to this age. I'm not an ally to anyone. I'm not an enemy to anyone. But still, if an age is about to end right now…I might awaken once again.' " again he draw another breath and then continued "last time the demons I created wreck havoc and make me think it's the end of this era…but I was wrong on that assumption…but this time it's the real end….and end of this era if you all not the enemy that will destroy this era…no, maybe even the world." "and what makes the different with tis one and what Tartarus done?" as the ever frowning Laxus "it's a big different….while I DID created all demons on tartarus, this time the treat more like from gods themselves or what I read at one book long time ago." He then took a sip of the tea I ordered and then said to me while flashed another smile at "you ordered a nice tea" which I replayed with silent.

"So let me get this straight…these enemy you want to defeat to even asked us is once created by gods…LIKE I WILL BELIEVE THAT!" said Natsu, "indeed…its unbelievable to anyone, buts itsn't all of you manage defeat Demons? Then you defeated God slayer? So tell me what so unbelievable if there is a creatures created by the gods? Not all the gods all holy and good…there is also many gods all evil too" after Zeref said that, all Fairy Tail members then silent and thinking over what Zeref just said while the shodaime who all nothing but silent through the conversation then said "if what you said true…then how we can defeat these creatures that created by gods?" that question brought all attention towards Zeref once more….

"simple…we should find the person who manage sealed the evil gods and his/her partner who fight alongside him/her to defeat these evil gods" after he said that he sipped the tea then continue "then we need the God slayers from the past as well" "and how can we find them?" as master Makarov and then Zeref countered master question "we don't find them, they will find us…we can't make a different because they…like me are an immortal."

After that explanation all the Fairy tail members agree to defeat these creature with reason they bored with recent requests. With that agreement I then opened my mouth for the first time through all the conversation and said "these creatures….did they have tattoos around their neck and their face like a rune?" shocked like expression on Doranbold face he then answered my question "yes…in fact its, the read marking like rune has different shades of red, there is dark red, red, wine red and many shades of red, how did you…" with that answer all members of the Fairy tail change their attention toward me….

After hearing that answer I said "nothing…forget about it" and then stand up from my seat and then leave the guild building with one though left in the deepest part of my mind '_it can't be them is it…it can't be….if it is them i have to keep her safe even if my life is the cost_ '

_**N/A:**_** hi minna-san I hope all of you like this chapter too…please give me maaaaany of review okay? See you on the next chapter! *bowing***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapther 3**

**Normal talking: **hai

**Memories: **_Hai_

**Talking: **"hai"

**Thinking: **'hai'

**Gray P.O.V**

Night time has come, while I relaxing in my house I started remember my past hat I always wish that it would always locked in the darkest part of my memories and heart. It's has been 27 years ago I think since I met a little girl with nothing but a piece of thin cloth as her clothes buried in the snow while I traveled through blizzard… a little girl that I had taken in without a second thought and thinking her as my own whatever as a little sister or a daughter based what other people think me as for her…a meeting before everything started and before my meeting with Silver, Ur and Lyon.

_I still remember…at that time I traveled through a harsh blizzard to return to my home from northern continent after meeting one of my friend's descendants. and there I saw her…a girl nearly being buried completely by the snow. Quickly as much possible, I digging the snow and rescued that girl and then searching for a cave for warmed the frozen girl._

_2 days after I rescued her and still living in the cave, the girl finally awoke and said "who are you? Why did you rescued me? I wanna die" shocked I then asked "my name is Yuugao as in moonflower and as why I rescued you…just because, I don't know why I did rescue you and let me ask you why did you want to die? And what is your name?" "demon…that is my name" after she tell me her name I then frowning and said "its an unfitting for such a cute little girl like you have such name" "I AM NOT A LITTLE! I AM A BIG GIRL…I AM ALREADY 6 YEARS OLD!" she said which earned her a heartful laugh from me and a good pat on her head which she blushed and pouting, while patting her I said toward her "hmmm….how about I'll re-named you?" "re-name me?" "yes…I'll call you Layla insteed! It's a beautiful name right?" I said with a small smile "Layla? It's a great name...i like it" she said with a small smile with tears in her eyes and hugging me._

_1 weeks of travel later both me and my newly adopted sister/daughter arrived at my home, the Fuyu hana castle or more commonly called as the Winter flower castle and me as the castle king and the ruler of the south continent. As I stepped inside the castle guards bows to me and I introduce Layla to all inhabitants of the castle who instantly spoils and adored Layla after her 2 weeks stayed in the castle and another weeks before Layla learned that Yuugao is my other name I used when I need to travel outside my territory and not my real name…but she not angry and she told me until the time I want to tell her, she will wait._

_10 years later I grown my dark blue hair till the base of my feet and I wear my hair in a loose ponytail with onyx butterfly and sapphire moon vine for my hair ornaments with an elegant 3 tiers crown with Lapis lazulis, onyxes and emeralds as the crown decorations with a white gold as the crown base which made me always mistaken as a very beautiful woman, my clothes made from fresh snow and ice which mostly protected me from fire based attacks and magic, all my clothes and all inhabitants and Layla's clothes made by me which contain small fragment of my magic._

"_my majesty…the solders from the eastern kingdom start to attack the border between the eastern coast and our land…what should we do?" ask one of generals "set half of your army near the border but don't attack the other army yet...give them a warning. But if they still ignored it then prepare for the assaults but don't attack instead I want you to wait…I prefer to not shed many bloodshed." After I gave my order all my generals quickly did what I ordered them which I know I can trust on my solders to perfectly follow my orders._

"_Yuu-niisama!" yelled a 16 years girl in her pink dress I think fits him (which I always ignore all comments of how I always cooed Layla after I made dresses for her) "what's wrong Layla" asked me while I sorted all my paperwork in their order…"ummm…..what would you do if I tell you I have found my soul mate and started dating him?" she answered while keep biting her lips in nervous after she saw my eyes being covered by my bangs "nii-sama…..?" with a very slow and low tone as if she afraid that I will exploded which I will tell you all I NEARLY exploded when she said she dating someone. Taking a very big and deep breaths to keeping me exploded and chasing him, skinning him alive or even cutting him alive etc and etc "what is his name?" ask me with a gulp she answered "J-Jude heartfillia" " I see…" still having my bangs covered my face I let out a killing aura and frowning then answered "if...if she done something to you I'll kill him…if he dares to touch you like a pervert I'll send him into hell and if he dares to betrayal you I'll send him to deepest hell. Tell him that and tell him this is not a treat instead this is a promise" after I said that I leave Layla with a pale face and in a fast speed she nodded._

_6 months and half since the battle and Layla tell me that bad news…after the wars end I invited this Jude for dinning with us, he revealed as a nice guy I can see it in his eyes….eyes never tells lies that's what I always believe. In that half of months of tranquil I sensed something wrong and bad will happen which really happens and the new wars started with humans and creatures created by gods, so when the war started I decided to send both Jude and Layla away within Western Land with some money to survived. At first both Jude and Layla refused to leaves me alone with the creatures that created by gods but I said I'll survived and then send them away with transportations spells and I raised my sword against these creatures…._

_3 long years of battles we managed to survival and after I send the rest survival and their family with the villager to the northern continent for their lives and I decided to traveled across the lands once more. During my travel I met Layla and Jude, they already married and expecting their first child. When the child born I return from my travel to the heartfillia mansion and watched the heir born and then give her my blessing for the heir will always life in happiness, both Layla and Jude then tell me they will named their heir Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia._

_After spent some amount time with the baby lucy and her happy newly parents I then leave on journey once more and only return occasionally and then stopped visiting after Lucy aged 4 which that time I met my adopted father Silver Fullbuster and my adopted mother Mika fullbuster as a child without memories because during my journey I sealed all my magic except some magic as normally found in a 5 years old boy. I started live happily before Deliora attacking my village and killed my mother and my (supposedly dead) father, and then met Ur and Lyon, Deliora attacking again and with Ur sacrifice Deliora finally dead an then I finally meet my current family The Fairy Tail and my adopted niece/ granddaughter, Lucy._

As I gazing at the starry sky I let out a sigh and then closed my window and then opened my drawer and gazing at the picute of me, Layla , Jude and a baby Lucy, with a small smile i then putting down the photo and the locked my drawer and then goes to sleep.

**N/A: how is it? What did you think of this chapter? Please tell me….while I write this chapter I keep thinking that gray past need a bit tragic and a little sad…which somehow I think I can't convey it enough in this chapter. Anyway please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Normal talking aka story line:** hai

**Memories:**_ hai_

**Thinking: **'hai'

**Talking: **"hallo"

**Spell chanting: **_**"**__**Ice make: Lance"**_

**Scream and yell: "HAI "**

**Gray P.O.V**

As I entered the guild in the next morning, what I saw is a total destruction in normal people eyes or newly joined members (if there is one that is), but for me it's very normal scenery even with a few distracting from Mest, but that's all. When I sat down near Zeref who enjoying a cup of black tea and ordered my usual morning coffee and a plate of dark chocolate cake with mint sauce, Zeref then started a conversation with me " you know….other may not notice it, but I know you do hiding something from everyone….something that may help in this situation" as I frowned I then take a sip from my newly arrived coffee and then take a bite from my newly arrived cake too before I answered him " even it may helped, it will only repeat of the past and it will not help everyone" "but anything may help right?" Zeref countered my answer "maybe or maybe not" with that answer we both silently agree that this discussion being closed and we decide to enjoyed our own morning drinks and for me my morning desserts.

then Afternoon finally comes and Natsu decided to take Lucy, Erza and Happy for mission in nearby town since I refuse to join them_. "Yuu nii-sama….its not very healthy if you keep everything for yourself in silent like this, you know. Have some trust in me and the others will you?"_ as I daydreaming of the past I suddenly remember Layla's words about not to keep all my troubles alone, even Loke said something like that too once…..

"_really…you sure are such troublesome and such and handful person, you know that right Gray" "What did you just said?" answered me while hissing in pain as Loke roughly bandaged my injured arms and guts "I said you are a troublesome and handful person….can you just rely on me sometimes?" after a big sigh he continue again" just rely on me for gods sake! I'm your partner…and just relying on someone isn't going or something….it isn't healthy to keep everything by yourself" as he continue to ranted I just keep my silent and letting him to dressing my wounds._

I may not stand a chance against them in my current power….but with everyone we sure will defeat them…after all we are Fairy tail, the strongest guild and we manage to defeat demons of Zeref. What should we afraid for? At least that what I try to convince myself….but I know that it will not be as easy and I need all my power in full again.

Suddenly the door being kicked open then walked in is Natsu, Lucy, erza and happy…# of them looks beaten (N/A: can you guess who looks normal?) and then master called in both Zeref and mest into his office with grim looks from Erza and master after Erza give master the report about their mission, curious I then asked Lucy since I know I can had a decent talks with Natsu outside battle fields "what is that about?" "with a big sigh she then sit down near me and then reply me "we get attacked my the creatures that both mest and Zeref talked about at the Avalince Town" after hear that all my body stiffed instantly and then checking her all over for wounds, but aside from some minor gashed everthing seems fine, with a silent sigh I then ask her

"Then? You bunch not stupid to attack them right?" with big sigh Lucy then answer "No…thanks to Loke who manage stop Natsu and drag him into hiding" with twitching from the expected act from Natsu, I let her to continue "Loke then gone from the hiding to observe them and return to the hiding spot and then he teleport us back at magnolia and then give Erza a report and then gone" after hearing that I started feel fear.

**-o0o-**

**Erza P.O.V**

" that all I can report…though I don't know what report that loke gave me..but he did said only let master Makarov and Zeref to read" as I closed my report to Master, I then wait for dismiss from him..and then master said in very grim tone "Loke do leave a note outside from the file it said that he saw something terrible…..a very bad one that he think it may even enough to destroy our world, endolas and spirit world at the same time"

"Three worlds at the same time?! What….what in the world that he saw?" ask the shocked Doranbolt, Zeref than said "well…its not a surprise…if they once almost destroy entire continent…its not weird that now after 27 years they manage finds a way to destroy a world or maybe 3 worlds" with a big sigh master then said "still…it's a grave situation not to mention since Endolas lost all magic they can use then nothing but like a normal humans that we protect and help"

As all four of us in silence, Zeref then said in his usual calm tone "someone might help us…but we have to convince him…" "really?! Who is this person?" as me in eager tone with a new hope "oh…you all do knew this person very well" as he said the name both me, master and Mest shocked to the core….who had though he is the one our only hope….if so why he didn't said anything? Why would he keep silent? Is there any reason behind his silent?

**N/A: so how is it? Sorry for soooooo long not updated I'm kinda in writer block mode so here is the chapter you all been waiting for…hope you all forgive me and leave many review.  
><strong>


End file.
